Suspiros
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Dime que es un suspiro y te dire lo que siento". "Suspiros es el aire que te sobra por alguien que te falta". ¿Qué dirá Kero de los suspiros? XD ClowYue


**Disclamer: CCS no me pertenece, para salud mental de los personajes....**

* * *

**Suspiros.**

****

Aquella noche, la Luna brillaba alta después de un claro día de Sol. Yo descansaba a los pies de mi Amo, mientras él leía en su amplio sillón rojo. Lo oí suspirar varias veces. Cada vez que lo hacía yo hacía un sonido que solo Él sabía que significaba. Cada gruñido mío era un grito que le resonaba en la cabeza y le decía _"¡Sinceridad!... ¡dícelo!"_, pero como buen humano no quería escucharme. Yo, como león, sabía mejor que él, como humano, lo que debía hacer.

La historia que esta mañana recuerdo es de mi tiempo con el Amo Clow. Me volvió a la mente debido a los suspiros que Yue, ahora, lanza a mi lado. Oírlo a él así, es como oír a mi Creador en su sillón. Y yo hago el mismo sonido, con el mismo significado.

Cuando las cartas Clow fueron creadas, sus poderes causaban grandes travesuras en la ciudad en donde vivíamos. Habían fuertes vientos que arrancaban lindos árboles de raíz, o repentinas lluvias que arruinaban los sembrados de la gente. Mi Amo, según lo que él nos contaba, estaba muuuuuuy preocupado, además de sentirse altamente culpable. Su "nana" como le llaman, estaba con él en esos tiempos de creación de cartas y también en el de nuestros nacimientos. Era el único ser humano normal con el que teníamos contacto además de Clow. Le decíamos Nana-san. Bueno, ella nos contaba, que "su niño" se paseaba por toda la casa intentando pensar en algo que mantuviera las cartas bajo control, al menos por un tiempo. Pero nada se le ocurría. No quería hacer otro sello, por que no serviría para todas las cartas.... y por que le parecía anticuado y un truco muy usado. Entonces, salió a caminar. Vagó por las calles de tierra pensando, mirando solo el piso o el horizonte (Nana-san era muy descriptiva con sus recuerdos) hasta que tropezó con una pequeña cerca. Tan absorto iba que ni siquiera había cambiado de dirección al caminar. Y vió una pequeña casa con un árbol grande. Escuchó ladrar un perro, pero no le ladraba a él, sino a una pequeña niña que correteaba por el espacio libre. El can corrió hacia ella, la tomó de la falda y la obligó a volver al lugar de donde había partido.

- "_que buen perro guardián....... ¿un guardián?"_

Volvió corriendo a casa a contarle a Nana-san que ya sabía como se le habóa ocurrido tan genial idea.

_- "¡¡crear Guardianes!!... ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?....."_

_- " ¿y cómo los harás...?_

_- "pues.... eso aún no se me ocurre."_

_- "ay, pequeño.... eres un caso."_

_- "¡pero ya se me ocurrirá!"_

Los días siguientes, Clow se la pasó con la nariz entre los libros intentando saber lo que le faltaba para su plan maestro.

- _"¿por qué no buscas otra manera niño?"_

_- "¡pero Nana!... solo me falta un detallito... es pequeño, ínfimo, es más ni siquiera lo necesito"_

_- "¡pero si te falta la manera de dar vida a tus Guardianes!"_

_- "bueno, quizás no sea tan ínfimo.... tal vez lo necesite, pero solo un poco......"_

_- "orgulloso...."_

_- "¡no lo soy!, soy un hombre guapo, simpático, caritativo, sumamente ingenioso, hechicero poderoso, millonario....mmm, que más soy..... ¡ha! soy sumamente humilde."_

Y buscó y buscó. Hasta que encontró.

- _"JA.... lo sabía.... no podía ser tan difícil. Solo tengo que hacer una especie de pacto con algo, hacer un hechizo que puede matarme y descontrolar mis cartas.... ¡¡pan comido!!"_

Y comenzó a hacerlo. O sea.... comenzó a entender todo lo que decía aquél libro, por que era más viejo que su casa y casi no podía decifrarlo. No logro entender como logró crearnos. Según Nana-san, empezó el hechizo tomando el primero de 15 párrafos.... y el resto lo inventó.

- _"Es demasiado largo y me aburre buscar el idioma en que está escrito." _-le dijo a ella- _"por eso pensé que si tomaba la trama del hechizo y usaba un poco mis gastadas neuronas, podría lograrlo."_

Para bien del mundo, lo logró. Hizo un pequeño altar en el jardín e invocó la Magia del Sol, así como la había invocado para crear las cartas. Pero no sabía crear cuerpos que se mantuvieran físicos todo el tiempo. Así que para mí, buscó un circo y compró el primer cachorro de algo grande que estuvieran dispuestos a venderle. La verdad es que es cachorro ya estaba muerto, y Clow no sabía si resultaría, pero lo intentó de todos modos. Colocó el cuerpo en el altar e invocó de nuevo. La luz del Sol llenó al inerte animal y salí yo. Pero claro, como cachorro.

- _"es demasiado pequeño.... ¿crecerá?"_- preguntó algo desilucionado, mirando al Sol-

- "_Si, crecer"- _le respondió una voz (según Nana-san)- _"será grande y orgulloso. Merecerá realmente ser el enviado del Sol"._

_- "¡excelente!"_

Luego de celebrarlo con Nana-san, se dispuso a observarme. Yo casi no caminaba y mis alas eran un poco grandes para mi cuerpo. Pero poco a poco comencé a explorar el nuevo mundo que se abría ante mí y Clow comenzó a enseñarme. Pero...... como Clow era un poco.... como decirlo... juguetón, quiso probar otro Guardián. Ya había hecho el libro y dijo que me vería imponente en su tapa, pero que no quería dejar la contraportada sola por que era "anti-estético", jamás he entendido que significa, pero según Sakura algo "anti-estético" es algo que atenta contra la hermosura de otro algo. En pocas palabras, según Clow el libro se vería feo sin el símbolo de otro Guardián en su contratapa. Y comenzó a pensar de nuevo. Y dijo....

- _"tengo un Guardián animal.... ¿qué tal si hago uno de forma humana?"_

_- "¡pero niño!, recuerde como hizo a ese pequeño león... ¡usó un cuerpo real!, no puede usar a un ser humano para crear a otro"_

Pero cuando algo se le metía a Clow entre ceja y ceja (o sea que está dispuesto a todo por hacerlo), no hay nada que lo convenza de lo contrario.

Investigó en cientos de libros mientras me hablaba de qué trataban. Buscó desde magia negra de posesión de cuerpos, hasta alquimia, para la creación de uno. Pero encontró un método demasiado asqueroso y no lo quiso hacer. Un día, o mejor dicho, una noche, salimos a pasear (la verdad es que yo ya estaba cansado de tantos paseos, pero a él le gustaban) y caminamos... y caminamos.... y seguimos caminando.... yo escondí mis alas y me dejé caer agotado. Pero él... seguía caminando.

- _"ay Kerberos"_ -suspiraba- _"¿cómo hago a tu compañero Guardián?.... __ay Kerberos, Kerberos, Kerberos...."_

_- "¿por qué dices tanto mi nombre...?"_

_- "por que es complicado y se me olvida con facilidad"_

Y adivinen que hicimos... ¡correcto!, seguimos caminando. Llegamos hasta un conjunto de casas un poco derruidas. Yo no creía que fueran casas, puesto que solo había conocido la mansión de Clow, el edificio del Concilio y las mansiones de algunos amigos de mi Amo.

-_"Amo.... ¿qué son esas cosas tan pequeñas?"_

_- "son casas pequeño."_

_- "¿casas? ¿para qué criaturas?"_

_- "para humanos"_

_- "¿humanos como usted?"_

_- "así es."_

_- "¿y qué maldad hicieron?"_

_- "¿maldad?"_

_- "claro, para vivir de esa forma..."_

_- "su única maldad fue haber nacido pobres."_

Clow ya me había hablado de la gente pobre, pero yo no creí que fuera tanto. No lograba entender como seres de la misma especie que mi Amo, pudieran vivir de tan precaria forma. Había visto vivir más cómodamente a perros e incluso a vagos, pero jamás a gente esforzada y buena como esa. Avanzamos hasta una pequeña colina que se elevaba al final del camino. Nos sentamos ahí y observamos la Luna. Me dijo que yo era el Sol y que, por consiguiente, mi compañero debía ser de la Luna. Y de alguna forma, me sentí contento por eso. Luego, a paso tranquilo y ayudados por algunas cartas que ya obedecían, volvimos a casa.

Un día, toda la calma que reinaba en mi vida se esfumó. Y no solo la de mi vida. En aquél pequeño grupo de casas comenzó un gran alboroto. Unos extraños sujetos llegaron a una casa vieja que estaba a punto de caerse, exigiendo algo que ellos no tenían. Yo ya había crecido un poco y podía volar. Tenía suficiente fuerza como para llevar a alguien ligero sobre mi espalda. Clow, las cartas que estaban bajo mi tutela y yo fuimos a ver que pasaba. Lamentablemente, ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar que esos sujetos incendiaran la casa. Yo, en ese entonces, podía controlar a la Carta del regreso (que luego fue traspasada a Yue), pero necesitaba la Carta del Tiempo para funcionar. Poseía la Carta de la Arena, pero solo había polvo en ese lugar. La carta Tierra era demasiado poderosa para mí y la del fuego.... bueno, ya había suficiente fuego ahí como para invocarla. La Carta de la Luz no nos serviría hasta que intentamos atrapar a los maleantes.... desesperado por no poder hacer nada, fui hacia la casa, dispuesto a botar la puerta... intentando que no se cayera el resto de la casa en dicho proceso. Cargué mi cuerpo y entré. De inmediato salió un hombre adulto con una anciana. Luego le siguieron una mujer y un par de niños. Logré sacar a una mujer joven con un bebé y mientras lo hacía me preguntaba como podía vivir tanta gente en un lugar tan pequeño. Me tendí exhausto en el suelo, hasta que oí los gritos de la mujer joven...

-_ "¡mi hermano!....Zhen... mi hermano sigue adentro....."_

Quise levantarme, pero las patas me fallaron. Guardé mis alas, por que pesaban demasiado e intenté levantarme de nuevo. Por fin en equilibrio corrí hacia lo que quedaba de la casa. Entré, pero no podía ver nada a causa del humo. Sin embargo, algo pequeño y claro llamó mi atención: un cuerpito pálido, en un rincón. Estaba tendido en el suelo y su pelo castaño se teñía de negro debido a las cenizas. Lo tomé con cuidado y salí lo más rápido que pude. Sin embargo... ya no había nada que hacer por el. Ví a la mujer joven llorar por él, al hombre adulto. También a la anciana y a la mujer adulta. Todos lloraban por él.... y yo también lloré. Clow se me acercó y me dijo que no estuviera triste, que había hecho lo que podía. Pero yo no me conformaba.

Cuando desperté, vi que estaba en la sala de la casa y creí que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero cuando sentí la magia de Clow extenderse, supe, inconscientemente, que no era así. Corrí hasta los jardínes y ví el altar en donde nací. Ahora era de noche, y la Luna Llena iluminaba todo con su esplendor. Nana-san me dijo que no hiciera ruido y que observara con cuidado. Logré ver como mi Amo colocaba sobre el altar el cuerpo del niño... de Zhen.... Clow me había hablado del respeto a los muertos... ¡¿qué respeto había en usar ese cadáver para un experimiento mágico?!

-"_ el... ya murió Kerberos." _-me dijo al sentir mi ira- _"su espíritu está libre y su cuerpo es solo una coraza. He pedido permiso a la Muerte y me ha dicho que no hay problema, por que será una vida hecha de magia y no de sustancia, como estamos hechos los humanos. No será una existencia que esté a cargo de la Muerte, así que puedo darle nueva vida."_

En su voz, había cierta pena. Luego comprendí. Él no quería hacerlo, pero las cartas que quedaban sin control eran demasiado peligrosas como para mantenerlas libres. Cada vez era más difícil para Clow manejarlas y era necesario hacer otro Guardián. Entre usar a alguien vivo.... era preferible utilizar a ese niño que ya había muerto, como yo.

El poder de la Luna lo hizo despertar nuevamente. Sin embargo, su aspecto cambió. Su pelo creció, blanco como la nieve y su piel (que había recuperado el color rosado) se volvió de nuevo pálida. Sus ojos se rasgaron y tomaron un penetrante color violeta. Clow lo nombró Yue. De niño, ambos jugábamos mucho, nos revolcabamos en el jardín o hacíamos carreras de vuelo. Sus alas eran iguales a las mías pero blancas.Juntos nos quedabamos dormidos en las clases que Clow nos daba sobre el mundo y sobre magia.... y juntos teníamos que cumplir los castigos, aunque yo solía irme volando. Él no lo hacía por que era más responsable que yo. Mi Amo siempre le celebraba su sinceridad, y eso a Yue le encantaba, por que me lo sacaba en cara. También nos escondíamos juntos cuando Nana-san nos llamaba para bañarnos y él robaba comida para mí en la noche. O me daba su almuerzo. Como el no comía, encontraba un desperdicio de trabajo hacer almuerzos para él, pero si decía que eran para mí, no se los darían. Además.... Nana-san no creía que un niño en pleno desarrollo (aunque fuera mágico) no comiera.

Un día de equinoccio de verano, durante la mañana, tomé mi forma definitiva. Me ví en un espejo y me encontré guapo, imponente, fuerte, estupendo, poderoso y muchas cosas más.... Yue me dijo que me hallaba engreído, desproporcionado y algo pasado de peso. Además me dijo que tanto dorado lo cegaba. Nos reímos y "fuimos" a comer. Una noche de equinoccio de invierno, hubo un cambio en Yue. Y vaya cambio. Se hizo bastante alto, con la apariencia de un hombre joven. Su pelo creció hasta sus rodillas y su traje también cambió. Aunque Nana-san no dejaba que lo usara por que decía que lo ensuciaría. Lo único malo, es que se puso más serio. Ya no jugabamos tanto, y su número de palabras dichas por minuto bajó considerablemente. Aunque entablar una conversación con él aún no era tan difícil como ahora. Y también noté otro cambio... Clow lo miraba de otra forma, que jamás había visto.

Casi un año después, Yue tomó su forma definitiva. Alto, serio, frío y con el pelo por el suelo. Me causaba gracia ver su pelo arrastrarse... y no ensuciarse... pero ya no reía cuando se lo decía.

_- "Amo... ¿qué pasó con Yue?"_

_- "¿por qué lo preguntas?"_

_- "por que está tan serio. Ya no ríe. Ya no habla. Se mantiene horas en el techo y ya no acepta estar conmigo en las travesuras que solíamos hacer"_

_- "eso es por su regente Kerberos. Tú eres el Sol, cálido, juguetón. Cuando llega el verano todos nos alegramos y salimos para disfrutar de las bondades del buen clima. Pero Yue tiene a la Luna. Fría, pálida, lejana. Llega el invierno y todos se quedan en sus casas, recordando el verano. Los ánimos decaen y la gente se entristece."_

Recuerdo haberme enfadado con la Luna. Le grité cientos de cosas por haberme quitado al único amigo que había tenido. Pero la vida continúa, y con el tiempo me acostumbré.

También pasó el tiempo para Nana-san. Ya era una mujer anciana y la Muerte la reclamó. Le hicimos un lindo funeral. Lamentablemente, también había un lindo día, aunque de repente, estalló una fuerte ventisca con grandes truenos e incesantes lluvias. Luego supe que era obra de Yue. Y me alegré por eso. Durante el entierro no lo había visto hacer ningún gesto y me enojé con él. Pero con esa tormenta, él me confirmaba que aún, en algún lugar de esa fría perfección, estaba mi amigo de enorme sonrisa y sentimientos a flor de piel.

Una tarde de mucho calor, oí a mi Amo suspirar por primera vez. Iba caminando como distraído, de hecho chocó con varias cosas, hasta que llegó a la habitación que compartíamos Yue y yo. Entró y sin querer, dejó la puerta entreabierta. Yo me puse a espiar por la abertura y ví que mi compañero dormía pesadamente en la cama. Clow se acercó y lo miró sonriendo. Extendió su mano para tocarlo, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Suspiró una vez más y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Más tarde, cuando por fin Yue despertó, me burlé de él diciendo que Morfeo (rey del mundo de los sueños) no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un momento. Reí mucho y ví que lograba sacarle una sonrisa, pero ví también que Clow se molestaba ante mi broma. Sin darle importancia a su enojo, usé a Morfeo en varias ocasiones más. Era de las pocas veces que Yue sonreía, y me enorgullecía decir que YO, Kerberos, hacía reír al ángel más serio de la historia.

Otro día, pero de otoño, me tendí en una rama que soportó mi peso. El cerezo era muy frondoso y me ocultaba a la perfección. A mi misma altura, pero en el techo de la casa, estaba Yue en sus diarias y eternas contemplaciones del cielo. Y un poco más allá, cerca de otro árbol, Clow. No hice ningún movimiento ni ruido y lo observé. Ví que caminó hacia el árbol en donde yo estaba y se sentaba en sus raíces.

_- "ay Yue..... mira lo que me hiciste"_

Yo sentía curiosidad, ¿qué le había hecho Yue a mi Amo?

_- "creo definitivamente.... que me enamoré de tí.... mi pequeño ángel de la Luna"_

Sus palabras me dejaron altamente confundido. ¿Clow enamorado de Yue?. Un día él me había hablado del Amor, pero me dijo que era entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero Yue era un hombre... y como para mí en aquél tiempo, la palabra de Clow era ley sagrada.... me dispuse a investigar si Yue cumplía o no con el requisito de ser mujer para corresponder a mi Amo. Los espíe a ambos sin que se dieran cuenta. Los ví bañándose y ví que ambos eran hombres... no entendía. Y como lo que no entendía se preguntaba... yo fui con Clow y se lo pregunté.

_- "¡Amo!"_

_- "(suspiro), ¿qué pasa Kerberos?"_

_- "¿cómo estás enamorado de Yue si es un hombre?"_

En aquél tiempo yo no sabía que hay ciertas cosas para las que hay que tener tacto. Bueno, el punto es que intuí que había sido demasiado directo al ver a Clow atorarse con el pan que estaba comiendo. Luego confirmé que no debía preguntalo de esa forma por la cara que me puso.

_- "y...y... ¿por qué crees que me gusta Yue?"_

_- "te oí decirlo el otro día, cuando te sentaste en el árbol. Lo dijiste claramente '_me enamoré de tí... mi pequeño ángel de la Luna"

Viendo que su imprudencia lo había metido en tal problema, me explicó que a veces, el Amor no se da entre hombre y mujer, sino entre hombres o entre mujeres. Que era el mismo sentimiento, aunque la gente viera de mala forma dichas parejas. Entonces me pidió que no le dijera a nadie su secreto, mucho menos a Yue. Desde aquél día, los suspiros de Clow eran cosa de cada rato. Yo no me animaba a decirle la verdad a mi compañero, pero si incitaba a mi Amo a declararse a él. Nunca quiso escucharme, hasta que....

_- "Vamos Amo... hoy es un buen día para decirle a Yue que lo amas."_

_- "ohhh, ¡ya basta!, no puedo decírselo"_

_- "yo sé que s"_

_- " a ver sabelotodo, ¿por qué crees que sí?"_

_- "por que he escuchado a Yue suspirar... igual que tú. Por que lo he visto mirarte, igual como tú lo haces. Por que lo he escuchado llamarte en sueños... igual que t" _

Clow se puso todo rojo y creí que ya lo había enfermado. Pero cuando sonrió me dí cuenta que estaba bien. Me preguntó una y mil veces si lo que le decía era cierto y yo le dije, una y mil veces que era así. Entonces, se levantó y con aire triunfal caminó por toda la sala pensando en como declararse a esa criatura que le había robado el corazón. Yo sonreía, aunque no podía entender aún que Clow amara a Yue si era hombre y si le había robado el corazón (creía que debería estar muerto o que era un zombie). En caso contrario, ¿no que a los ladrones se les castigaba?.... a mi me castigaron muchas veces por robar comida... ¡pero nadie se moría por no tener comida!... en cambio... si le habían robado el corazón, significaba que ya no lo tenía entonces.... diablos, no entendía nada, ahora sí, pero en aquél tiempo ese enigma era para mi un dilema existencial.

Como les decía, ví a mi Amo pasearse tantas veces por la sala que gastó la alfombra. Yo ya estaba mareado. Lo único que quería era que todo acabase para poder preguntar como Clow vivía sin corazón. Justo entonces, entró Yue. Miré a mi Creador esperando que se lanzara al ataque diciendo algo así como: "¡¡Yue!! yo te amo".... pero luego me dí cuenta de lo estúpida e ingenua de mi esperanza. Además que Clow lo primero que hizo al ver el primer pelo blanco de la melena de mi amigo fue sentarse en el sillón y esconderse bajo cientos de libros que no sé como diablos logró llevar hasta su asiento en tan poco tiempo. Así, sin hacer nada, vi irse la primera oportunidad que mi Amo había tenido para declararse. De esa misma forma, vi esfumarse cientos de miles de ocasiones que habrían sido perfectas.... o por lo menos más perfectas que la vez que realmente sucedió.

Cada vez que oía un suspiro, me acordaba del problema de Clow. ¿No que decían que el Amor era tan lindo y tan importante?... ¿entonces por qué les costaba tanto decir algo tan simple como "te amo"?... luego, como muchas otras cosas, comprendí. Pero bueno, el punto es que tanto suspiro ya me tenía loco. Soñaba con suspiros, imaginaba suspiros, comía suspiros y los escuchaba hasta en el agua.

- _"¡¡Amo!!....."_

_- "¿qué pasa kerberos?"_

_- "¡ya estoy harto!, no aguanto más suspiros, ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez?"_

_- "no es fácil....."_

_- "¡¿cómo que no?!... haber, dime, 'YO TE AMO'"_

_- " yo te amo."_

_- "¿lo ves?.... solo párate frente a Yue y dile yo te amo"_

_- "es que no es lo mismo."_

_- "entonces dí _'Yue, yo te amo'"

_- "pero...."_

_- " ¡¡¡¡DILO!!!!"_

_- "(suspiro)..... de acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz..."_

_- "no es que me haga feliz Amo... serías tú el feliz.... aunque me sentiría mucho más tranquilo al no volver a escuchar un suspiro en mi vida."_

_- "solo debo pararme frente a él..."_ -mi Amo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego tomó el picaporte y abrió mirándome... lamentablemente- "_...y decir con todo el corazón, Yue yo te amo"_

Clow se quedó mirandome sin entender mi expresión. De pronto, intuyó algo y se aferró fuertemente a la manilla de la puerta... luego volteó lentamente. Ahí, en el otro lado de la puerta con una cara tan sorprendida como la mía.... estaba Yue.

Para que contarles la de problemas que se armaron después de eso. Clow se esfumó para esconderse en su cuarto y Yue no bajó del techo en casi 1 semana. Y yo estaba ahí, en medio, sin saber como ayudar. Y decidí hablar con mi compañero Guardián.

-_" ¿Yue?"_

_- "dime..."_

_- "¿a qué se debe que no bajes del techo en tanto tiempo?"_

_- "..... me gusta estar aquí."_

_- "y.... ¿qué otras cosas más te gustan?"_

_- "muchas otras."_

_- "¿cómo cuales?"_

_- "muchas."_

Y me dí cuenta que no conseguiría nada en aquél momento. Bajé algo molesto, incluso resignado a ya no interferir más. Me tendí a los pies de Clow y ya no dije nada. Me limité a comer y a regular el comportamiento de las Cartas. Pero un día ví con más detenimiento a mi Amo. Y por primera vez, lo ví triste.

-_" ¿qué pasa?"_ -pregunté en voz baja, preocupado-

_- "nada Gatito...."_ -me contesto con un murmullo- _"no es nada"_

_- "a mí no me engañas, tú no eres así... eres un hombre alegre, divertido... no serio, ni mucho menos triste"_

_- "ay... se supone que soy también un hombre honesto Kerberos...."_

Entonces comprendí la causa de su pena.

_- "¿es por Yue?"_ -me aventuré a preguntar, más no obtuve respuesta- _"ya basta de mentiras y silencios Amo... te haces daño, y sé que le haces daño a él también..."_- ante esto me miró con ojos dolidos por la verdad punzante- _"se... que no soy quien para decirte que hacer o como actuar, soy una criatura.... pero si hay algo que no cambia es el dolor. El sufrimiento es sufrimiento en todas las razas y edades.... y el arrepentimiento duele de igual forma a través del tiempo para todas las criaturas. Habla con él.... por que a Yue no le has dicho lo que a mí."_

Clow me miró con pena. Su tiempo se acababa, y no se lo había dicho aún a Yue. Más, yo ya estaba enterado debido a mi imprudencia e intromisión.

_- "Kerberos... pero, si se lo digo y muero... sufriría más todavía."_

_- "¿Y tú crees que ahora Yue es feliz?"_

Jamás en mi vida había hecho una pregunta tan relevante como esa. Jamás he vuelto a impactar de tal forma a alguien por lo que digo. Lo ví lagrimear por primera vez. Mordió su labio y apretó los puños reclamándose su cobardía.

_- "por favor Amo... por tí y por él... hazlo. Dale un recuerdo hermoso, dale... esperanzas para un amor futuro..."_

_- "¿amor futuro?"_

_- "si no le dices, él no lo hará... ¿y qué pasará más adelante?. Alguien abrirá el libro... ¿quién sabe si vuelve a enamorarse?... actuará de la misma forma... tal vez peor... y no será correspondido jamás."_

Clow se levantó y salió de la sala. Yo lo seguí con la vista y luego meneé la cabeza de forma negativa. Pensé que era un terco, un necio, y un egoísta por pensar así. Molesto con ellos, conmigo y con el Amor, me fui a volar. Y regresé 3 días después.

_- "Hola!!!, ya llegué!!"_

_- "ya era hora"_ -volteé y ví que Yue me miraba molesto con las manos en la cintura.- _" ¿puedo saber dónde estabas?, ¡nos has tenido muy preocupados!"_

_- "¿nos?"_

_- "por supuesto, a Clow... _-puso cara confundida como sorprendido de lo dicho y movió la cabeza-..._digo al Amo Clow y a m"_

Luego, y aceleradamente, dió la vuelta y entró a la casa. Entonces creí sentir un extraño cambio en todo. ¿Yue retándome?... ¿y desde cuando le decía "Clow"?...

La verdad, y para mi real desgracia, nunca logré verlos "in fraganti". Solo los encontraba en la misma pieza, o saliendo de algún rincón oscuro. Desde esos días Yue durmió en otra pieza. Y no sé por qué '.... Y yo que me moría de ganas de molestarlos. Pero lo importante es que por fin Clow se había sincerado. Él estaba feliz, Yue estaba feliz ¡y yo estaba feliz por que ya no escucharía un solo suspiro en mi vida!.... hasta ahora.

Y así, el tiempo de Clow también pasó. Ambos sufrimos mucho. Yue más que yo, pero ambos. En eso nuestro Amo tenía razón, tal vez no le hubiera dolido tanto y la vida con Sakura no hubiera sido tan díficil de asumir para él. Pero eso le pasó por que es terco igual que Clow.

Ahora, acompaño a mi amigo en el techo de la casa de nuestra nueva Ama. O sea, en la casa del campo de Sakura. Si estuvieramos en la ciudad no estaríamos a esta hora afuera. Pero aquí estamos, Yue y yo. Él para variar está de espaldas con las manos tras la cabeza observando las nubes. Yo, horriblemente aburrido por tan lento espectáculo, lo ví y me acordé de todo esto. Lamentablemente, Yue no para de suspirar.

- Yue...

- ¿si?

- ¿qué cosas te gustan?

- muchas.

- ¿como qué?

- ¿empiezas de nuevo con lo mismo?

- es que suspiras.

- ¿te molesta?

- bastante. ¿Por qué no te sinceras?

- ¿por qué no te callas?

- a Sakura no le molestaría.

- no, solo pondría el grito en el cielo.

- ¿y qué más puede hacerte?

- estoy bien así.

- te gusta su hermano.

- shhhhhhhht!!!! silencio, alguien podría oírte...

- ¿alguien como quién?

- como Ruby Moon.

- debería gustarte ella.

- ¿ella?

- claro, es mujer, es muy linda....

- ... es una escandalosa. Aunque no te niego que es linda.

- y tiene más personalidad que tú.

- ......

- ella ya debe haberle dicho a Kinomoto lo que siente.

- no lo creo.

- disimulas mal tu inquietud con respecto a lo que Ruby Moon es capaz de hacer.

- de acuerdo, me gusta.... y Ruby Moon no tiene más personalidad que yo.

- entonces ve y dícelo.

- de acuerdo.

Serio, veo que mi compañero se levanta y busca con la vista. A lo lejos ve a Touya con Nakuru colgada del cuello. Frunce el ceño, extiende sus alas y vuela hacia allá. Veo que llega con ellos y comienza a pelear con su homóloga en su forma real. No le va a decir nada a Kinomoto. Siempre es lo mismo. Ahora, y según el patrón de pelea de ambos, deberían lanzarse algo, volar y gritarse maldiciones mientras el hermano de Sakura se va pensando que está rodeado de locos.

- ¡¡Kero!!

La voz de mi Ama me saca de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿qué pasa Sakurita?

- ven a comer.

- ya voy...

Me levanto y doy una última mirada hacia mis compañeros Guardianes. Ahí están, peleando con todo, esperando acabar con el otro. Creo que estoy condenado a los suspiros. Espero que la próxima vez que nos liberen Yue no se enamore.

* * *

Lanzando uno de los suspiros que tanto odia, Kerberos baja con la joven Card Master para comer algo. Yue y Ruby Moon continúan peleando... hasta que la Bestia del Sello entra a la casa. Cuando eso pasa ambos se detienen y la protegida de la Luna ríe con ganas.

- jajajajaja!!! de nuevo se lo creyó.

- como siempre.

Yue devuelve la sonrisa. Los 2 Guardianes se posan en tierra firme y caminan en la dirección que tomó Touya. De entre unos árboles sale él, sonriendo igual que los otros 2.

- para ser un ángel eres bastante perverso.

- todo por un poco de diversión -contesta él.-

- ¿por cuanto tiempo más seguiremos así? -pregunta Ruby Moon-

- no lo sé -responde despreocupado el Juez tomando la mano de Kinomoto- que sufra un poco más.

Touya jala con fuerza a Yue y lo abraza por la cintura riendo maliciosamente.

- ¿que sufra?... vaya mente oscura que tienes.

- oh!! -reclama la chica- ¡¡no aquí!!... dios que asco.

Ella da la espalda a los amantes y camina hacia la casa en su forma de Nakuru. Mientras, Yue y Touya continuan abrazados unidos en un suave beso. Cuando se separan, el ángel lanza un largo y satisfecho suspiro.

- ¿sabes lo que es un suspiro?

- si, "el aire que te sobra por alguien que te falta"

- o... "el aire que te falta por que alguien te está besando por demasiado tiempo"

Ambos ríen con ganas y caminan de la mano.

- ¿te han dicho que suspiras demasiado?

- si... -dice él riendo- hay una Bestia a mi lado que lo ha dicho durante centurias.

**FIN**

****

**Notas: Bien, esta es una locura que hice hace como dos años. A ver que les parece Bai bai! Rio**


End file.
